Ma vérité
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Le MIB de Zalem a créé les Tuned à partir de Gally, onze au total. Parmi elles, GR-6, la cinquième soeur de Gally. Poupée de silicone obéissante à Zalem, n'a-t-elle aucun avenir pour elle-même?
1. GR6

**Ma vérité**

**Voici ma première fanfic sur l'univers de Gally l'Ange de la mort de Zalem, sauf que l'histoire ne parle pas d'elle mais de sa cinquième soeur, la fière amazone de sillicone, l'impitoyable Sechs du moment clé de sa vie lors d'une mission jusqu'à... vous verrez bien ^^. Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'elle/il car elle change de sexe durant Last Order, est mon personnage préféré de Gunnm. **

ooooooooooooooo

-Autorisation donnée, lancement de la procédure de standby.

Cette voix avait beau être celle d'une humaine, elle semblait cruellement dénuée d'humanité, cela devait être ce qu'ils appelaient « le professionnalisme ». Si elle avait eu une liberté de penser, c'est ce que GR-6 se serait dite. Elle prit place au fond de la grotte que son lien avec Zalem avait localisé de loin. GR-6 ou Gally Replica 06 faisait partie des TUNED, des cyborg de combat créées par les laboratoires de Zalem dans le seul but de servir dans les missions commandos et extrêmement risquées. Le modèle original, Gally, ignorait totalement leur existence.

Quelques heures plus tard, les yeux de GR-06 s'ouvrirent, elle venait de recevoir un appel.

-GR-6 j'écoute.

-Un rassemblement suspect de seize unités humano-cyborg a été localisé au nord-est, à huit kilomètres de votre position.

-Analyse? demanda la cyborg.

-Analyse du danger : détention d'armes à feu et de plans de menace envers Zalem localisés grâce au soutien logistique Gabriel

Le soutien logistique Gabriel assurait la liaison entre les GR et Zalem. Ces petits vaisseaux furtifs servaient aussi bien de transports que de relais pour les armes et les munitions. Armé d'un laser de précision, il servait aussi à éliminer les tireurs embusqués.

-Objectif de la mission?

-Anéantissement total du groupe de dissidents.

-Bien reçu.

Aussitôt, GR-6 se releva et sortit de la grotte. À l'extérieur ne s'offrait à sa vue qu'un immense désert de sable parsemés de quelques plateaux et rochers beige autour. La température était élevée, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas, son corps cybernétique absorbait sans problèmes les puissants rayons. Sans attendre, elle se mit en route dans la direction que son lien avait indiqué.

-Utilisent-ils des véhicules? Demanda-t-elle après avoir marché quelques mètres.

-Négatif, ils sont tous à pied.

-Bien, je les auraient rattrapés avant la nuit.

En marchant, GR-6 vérifia ses armes, comme d'habitude. Lors de son dernier raid, elle avait massacré sans état d'âme vingt-trois personnes, n'épargnant ni femmes ni vieillards. Les ordres étaient les ordres, seuls les sentimentaux ou les modèles ratés tels que l'Originale se préoccupaient de discuter, et en général ils ne vivaient pas longtemps. En fait, Gally, maintenant GR-1 était LE modèle a dépasser et à abattre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son côté beaucoup trop autonome ne lui coûte sa tête et ça, toutes les autres GR le savaient. Le problème, c'était que GR-6 n'épargnait pas les balles non plus. Lorsqu'elle pressait sur la détente de son arme, elle sentait en elle comme un poids se libérer en une fraction de seconde. Cette sensation était si furtive qu'elle ne s'en apercevait presque pas. Cela devait être un défaut de l'arme, elle en demandera une nouvelle. Néanmoins, cela la rendait un peu curieuse… tellement que ce jour là elle continuait de tirer sur des cadavres en tentant de cerner ce qui lui arrivait. Elle avait précisé son geste le plus sincèrement du monde : « Je suspecte un défaut de fabrication de ce pistolet ».

GR-6 examina le pistolet a balles perforantes HV sous tous les angles sans trouver de défauts. Elle le passa au scanner de ses deux yeux, toujours rien. Elle finit par le ranger dans son étui et sortit son couteau militaire capable de traverser le blindage d'un tank comme du beurre et l'astiqua soigneusement. Pour bien trancher, une lame se devait d'être propre. En l'examinant, GR-6 se retrouva face à son reflet. Son beau visage aux traits fins était durcit par la froideur de son absence d'expression. Ses yeux noisette étaient ronds et vides, à peine animés par la maigre étincelle de raison qui émanait d'elle. Ils étaient soulignés par des traces propres aux guerriers martiens pratiquant le Panzer Kunst. Sur son front était gravé en argent le chiffre six à peine visible, caché derrière ses cheveux noirs mi-longs à la coiffure soignée et propre. Elle n'avait pas d'opinion sur son apparence, elle n'avait pas à en avoir. Tant qu'elle avait deux bras, deux jambes et une tête, tout allait bien.

Après deux heures de marche en plein soleil, GR-6 aperçut une caravane, son objectif. De sa cape de voyage jaillirent des insectes mécaniques nommés Sonde-cloportes dont la mission consistait à recouvrir la zone d'ondes afin que les scanners rétinien de la cyborg localisent d 'éventuelles mines ou autres pièges. Aucun piège posté, GR-6 engagea la procédure en tirant son pistolet de son étui. Par la lunette de l'arme, elle visa soigneusement l'humano-cyborg armé d'une puissante gatling et pressa sur la détente. Une balle perforante HV jaillit en un bruit de tonnerre et traversa en un instant le cerveau de la cible qui s'écroula misérablement au sol un instant plus tard. La vraie bataille commençait maintenant, car GR-6 venait de révéler sa présence. De sa main libre, elle sortit son couteau et l'envoya directement dans l'œil du deuxième type mieux armé de la bande. Logique implacable, les premières cibles sont toujours les mieux armées. Avec agilité, l'androïde sauta et virevolta entre les balles de ses ennemis qui la mitraillaient généreusement.

GR-6 répliqua par une salve de sa propre arme à feu an courant le plus vite possible. Deux autres ennemis tombèrent, quatre autres furent blessés mais les coups de feu ne diminuaient pas, elle plongea dans le seul abri à portée, un rocher, et se retrouva derrière, un ample mouvement de son bras libre accompagnant son geste. Un instant plus tard une série d'explosion résonna dans la direction du groupe. Le geste de GR-6 avait relâché une nuée de Guêpes-missile, un autre gadget très utile des Tuned, autonome cette fois, qui explosait sur une cible définie par la guêpe elle-même.

-Combien? Demanda-t-elle.

-Cinq cibles à terre, six autres atteintes, cinq intactes en mouvement, répondit son opératrice aussi vite que possible.

En trois secondes, GR-6 planifia l'itinéraire le plus sur pour se faufiler entre les balles à partir de leur position communiquée par Gabriel. Elle plongea sur le côté et se mit à tirer en rafale tout en continuant de se rapprocher. Les balles fusaient autour d'elle sans jamais l'effleurer, elle bondit au-dessus d'une cible et abattit lourdement son talon sur le crâne d'une de ses cibles avant de prendre appui sur son torse de sa jambe pour le pousser en avant. Désorienté par le coup, le type tituba en arrière et servit de bouclier à la rafale dirigée contre GR-6. La cyborg empoigna le corps troué et le lança contre le groupe. Elle n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer sur le corps sans vie, les balles perforèrent son corps pour se loger dans ceux de ses autres adversaires. Il n'en restait que deux, elle le voyait de ses yeux et par le visuel du vaisseau Gabriel. Elle rangea son pistolet et se rua sur eux. Ils ouvrirent le feu mais il était déjà trop tard. Du tranchant de la main, elle décapita l'avant dernier et de son autre poing, transperça la poitrine du dernier. Mission accomplie.

Ces deux mots lui vinrent à l'esprit quand une détonation éclata derrière elle. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, GR-6 ressentit comme une pluie de grêle brûlante s'abattre sur son crâne, sous l'impact, elle fut propulsée vers l'avant. Elle avait l'impression de tomber au ralentit. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés sous la surprise. Une craquelure se fit entendre, si le blindage avait cédé et le cerveau atteint, elle allait perdre toutes facultés et serait proprement désactivée. Cet instant semblait figé dans l'espace, elle n'était qu'une cyborg, elle ne pouvait pas connaître l'idée même de la mort. Gally oui, mais elle, GR-6, elle était moins autonome, plus obéissante, plus disciplinée, elle pensait moins, voir presque pas.

La jambe de GR-6 se planta fermement au sol pour se stabiliser, pivota son corps et lança son poing vers le fusil à pompe de l'homme qu'elle avait blessé à l'œil. Son poing percuta le canon du fusil qui fut repoussé vers son propriétaire et envoyé à terre. À cet instant, même la cyborg ne s'en apercevait pas, mais ses dents étaient serrées, ses pupilles dilatées, de ses lèvres sortait un rugissement. Elle ramassa en un éclair le couteau gorgé de sang de synthèse que le traître avait retiré se son œil et le planta cette fois si dans le front. Elle le récupéra en tranchant le crâne.

-La prochaine fois, vérifiez que ceux à terre sont bien morts, conseilla GR-6 à son contact.

Doucement, elle posa un doigt sur la mince fissure sur son crâne.

-Étendue des dommages?

-Nuls. Le blindage crânien a résisté avec succès, aucune anomalie détectée dans le cerveau.

-Bien.

La mission de GR-6 était terminée. Elle leva son couteau vers son visage et l'essuya avec un torchon spécial. À peine deux coups et il brillait à nouveau, elle pouvait se voir dedans.

-…

GR-6 plissa les yeux en regardant son visage d'ange avec sa jolie coiffure de jeune fille sage. Autant l'un que l'autre, ils ne lui plaisaient pas.


	2. Abandonnée

**Ma vérité**

**Chapitre 2 : Abandonnée**

**Une semaine d'intense réflexion plus tard, voici la suite des aventures de la SIXIEME soeur de Gally, GR-6 mieux connue sous le nom de Sechs. Oui au premier chapitre j'ai dit la cinquième parce que j'ignorais encore que GR-1 n'était pas Gally. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

-Autorisation donnée, lancement de la procédure de standby.

GR-6 était assise dans la grotte à attendre les ordres du GIB. Comme il n'y avait rien à signaler dans son secteur ni aucune nouvelle mission, elle allait se mettre en standby à l'abri des regards. Pour elle, elle allait juste bien gentiment redevenir une poupée de silicone immobile et froide. Et lorsqu'elle était en mission, qu'était-elle? Une poupée animée et dirigée par Zalem, telle était sa manière de vivre. Mais pouvait-on appeler ça « vivre »? GR-6 repoussa la question à peine était-elle parvenue dans son cerveau. Quelle importance après tout? Elle avait été créé pour ça, il n'y avait absolument aucun problème. Mais alors, pourquoi se comportait-elle comme si justement il y en avait? Quelle était le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle? _Sentiment? Mais je n'ai pas à en avoir, ça me rendrait faible, comme l'Originale. _La phase de repos commença enfin, GR-6 en fut soulagée, trop de questions amenait à trop de réflexion, et elle n'était pas sensée penser mais analyser, tout comme elle n'existait pas, elle vivait…

_Pourquoi toutes ces questions affluent dans ma tête? Ça a commencé il y a cinq jours…_

Or, la semaine précédente, elle avait reçu une salve de fusil à pompe dans le crâne, provoquant une mince fissure sans gravité. Avant qu'elle n'y pense plus profondément, ses systèmes s'éteignirent.

-Quelle volonté! Elle s'est échappée de l'Ouroboros toute seule! C'est magnifique!

Quelques secondes après cette phrase, alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper, le docteur Desty Nova échappa de justesse à un salve de balles transperçant le mur à côté de lui. Son agresseur se mit à tirer près de ses pieds. Paniqué, le docteur recula jusqu'au mur.

-Bonjour Docteur Nova, je vous cherchais, fit la cyborg manchot et borgne qui tenait un pistolet dans sa main.

-Ça suffit G-1! S'exclama le petit écran montrant Bigott, le directeur du GIB. Nova ne doit pas être blessé!

Ce dernier pianota sur un clavier pour verrouiller son arme, sans succès, les commandes étaient endommagées par les tirs aveugles de Lou, ce qui amplifia son stress et la sueur perlant à son front.

-Ne l'écoute pas Gally! S'écria Kaos allongé sur une civière juste à côté. Il t'as vendue à mon père, ils ont passé un marché, toi contre son ticket pour Zalem! Il ne dois pas vivre, il n'a semé que souffrances et tristesse sur terre, tu dois le tuer avant qu'il n'ai plus de pouvoir!

-Souffrance? Désespoir? Répéta Nova choqué. Je vous rappelle que mes expériences ont fait permises à des minables de transcender leurs limites! Je devrais être admiré! Honoré! Et on ose me calomnier? Le monde est ingrat pour le grand génie que je…

Le docteur fut violement interrompu par un coup de crosse de pistolet en pleine mâchoire, ce qui brisa plusieurs de ses dents avant de s'écraser au sol.

-Aaaargh!

-Pff, pathétique, commenta Gally en s'approchant et en plaquant son visage avec son pied. Je sais ce que tu as fait, j'ai même rencontré des personnes qui sont passées par toi. Et ça tu vois, ça me donne encore plus envie de faire du pudding avec ton cerveau.

-G-1! Espèce de… Une machine comme toi ne vaut même pas la moindre cellule du cerveau de Nova! Lâche le tout de suite ou j'enverrai TOUTES les GR de 1 à 12 t'abattre pour rébellion! Criait Bigott en nage et fou de rage.

-Ben vas-y! Envoyez les moi toutes! Je les massacrerai jusqu'à la dernière!

Si Gally était borgne et manchot c'était parce qu'elle avait affronté GR-2 récemment, mais à présent, elle était complètement détendue et ça, c'était grâce à Jasshugan. Elle se sentait largement capable d'exterminer toutes ses vulgaires copies. Sa réplique cinglante laissa Bigott sans voix. Elle profita de se répit pour pointer à nouveau son arme vers Nova.

-Un dernier mot? Non, implores pour ta vie plutôt, bien que ça servira à rien.

-NOOOON! Ne fais pas ça! Ce serait horrible, je ne pourrai plus manger de flan si je meures! S'écria-t-il désespérément, il réfléchissait à toute allure quand une idée lui vint. Et Ido? Tu as revu Ido?

Gally fronça les sourcils, elle était à deux doigts d'appuyer sur la détente quand elle leva le pied entre les jambes du docteur, ce qui fit résonner un craquement sinistre.

-Oui… merci, concéda-t-elle. Tu as tenu ta promesse de le ramener à la vie. Mais dis moi une chose! Quel est le secret de Zalem?

Un choc violent fit vibrer la grotte entière. Le sol tremblait violemment, ce qui perturba les capteurs de GR-6 et qui précipitèrent son éveil. La cyborg ouvrit les yeux au moment où les dernières secousses résonnèrent. Elle se redressa prudemment, sortit son fusil d'assaut impressionnant de sa cape de voyage et sortit à pas lents de son abri. Dehors, le soleil brillait intensément dans cet océan de sable. Une fois sortie, une immense colonne de fumée noire attira son attention. Sans doute la chose qui prenait feu était la cause de ces violentes secousses.

Lorsqu'elle fut au sommet de la dune, elle sursauta. C'était la carcasse d'un vaisseau peint en clair et fracassé en plusieurs morceaux. À chaque côtés, des fragments de ce qui avait été une paire d'ailes géantes et rouge rappelant celles des papillons. Il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était Gabriel, son soutien logistique qui restait toujours haut dans le ciel. GR-6 se précipita vers le vaisseau quand elle aperçut deux rôdeurs déjà occupés à défoncer la porte. Sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers eux et les éventra de ses poings avant de rentrer par la porte en entrant le code sur le clavier numérique. Que diable s'était il passé? Le vaisseau avait-il subit des tirs? Impossible, Gabriel possédait un champ magnétique repoussant les plus puissantes roquettes, il faudrait utiliser le canon solénoïde ou une bombe atomique pour le faire se crasher. Mais si ça ne venait pas de l'extérieur…

Prudente, elle saisit son fusil d'assaut sanglé à son épaule. Une panne? Un virus électronique? Une fausse manipulation venant de Zalem? Un ou des infiltrés? Tout était possible. Elle entendit un bruit sur le côté, elle tourna le canon de son arme vers le bruit et pressa sur la détente… rien, autant dans le danger que des balles qui sortaient de son arme.

-Enrayée! J'avais bien besoin de ça! S'écria-t-elle en retirant la sangle et en le jetant au sol et sortant son pistolet de son étui sur sa hanche.

Le bruit n'était que les étincelles que crachaient des fils électrique pendant près du sol, coupés par le choc du crash. GR-6 fut davantage surprise par cette vive émotion qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle avait envie de crier, de frapper, de se défouler sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Après une brève analyse, elle découvrit qu'elle était tout simplement en colère. Elle écarquilla les yeux en regardant ses mains.

-En colère? En suis-je capable?

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le violent coup de poing qu'elle avait donné au type qui lui avait tiré dans le crâne en criant sa rage comme une forcené. Et lui avoir tranché net le haut de sa tête lui avait procuré une sorte de plaisir. Mais elle n'avait jamais manifestée d'émotions aussi intense depuis qu'elle était née, voilà un an.

Elle se ressaisit et atteignit la salle de contrôle. Elle alluma l'écran et les systèmes pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. De son bras sortirent des raccords qu'elle brancha sur l'ordinateur de bord. Elle découvrit qu'elle était restée en standby pendant trois semaines. Les moteurs du vaisseau Gabriel s'étaient subitement arrêtés à cause d'une insuffisance de carburant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas remonté sur Zalem pour faire le plein? GR-6 n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Elle découvrit également que Gabriel était à la dérive depuis quinze jours. Que son opératrice s'absente aussi longtemps sans être remplacée était des plus suspect. Elle pianota sur le clavier et tenta d'entrer en contact avec Zalem. L'écran indiqua en grosses lettres « Accès refusé ». Elle rentra le code à nouveau. « Accès refusé ».

GR-6 réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accéder aux archives vidéos stockées dans Gabriel. La dernière en date avec le bureau du GIB était une communication avec…

-Le docteur Desty Nova!

En approfondissant ses recherches autour, elle apprit que parmi toutes les unités TUNED, l'Originale G1 avait pour mission de le retrouver et de le neutraliser, mais celle de GR-2 était de finaliser le test des capacités des GR en écrasant l'Originale. Intéressée, elle lança visionna en premier lieu l'enregistrement du combat. Elle en fut fascinée et en même temps elle éprouvait un vif sentiment d'envie vis-à-vis de GR-2.

C'était du moins l'interprétation qu'elle se faisait du sentiment qu'elle éprouvait. À présent, elle pensait pouvoir les interprété en se basant sur la mémoire de l'Originale incrustée dans son programme. Elle mit en marche la communication entre le GIB et Nova.

-Quel est le secret de Zalem? Demanda Gally. Ido l'a découvert… et il… il s'est fait effacé la mémoire!

-Le… le secret de Zalem? Répéta Bigott sans comprendre. Mais de quoi parle-t-elle?

Après quelques secondes de vide plus tard, Nova sourit.

-Tu viens de la surface contrairement à Ido, à quoi ça t'avancerai de le savoir? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sinistre.

-Je me fiche de Zalem, je veux savoir ce qui a torturé Ido! Exigea Gally.

-Bien bien, je vais te montrer, répondit-il en prenant une micro-scie qui servait pour les opérations chirurgicales. Voici le fameux secret qui a rendu ce cher Ido complètement fou! HAAAAAAA!

Sans une once d'hésitation, Nova s'ouvrit le haut du crâne, son sang giclant à flot de l'ouverture, il continuait tout de même sa sinistre besogne en riant comme un dément, pour la plus grande horreur des trois spectateurs, Gally, Bigott et Kaos. Même GR-6, qui normalement serait restée de glace, écarquillait les yeux devant cette scène gore. Une fois complètement coupé, les mains du docteur séparèrent la partie supérieure et se pencha lentement afin de montrer à tous l'intérieur de sa boîte crânienne.

-Regardez, voici la véritable nature des habitants de Zalem! Clama Nova.

Le détail choquant le plus était justement l'absence d'une chose primordiale.

-Le cerveau! S'écria Gally. Où est le cerveau?

En effet, l'intérieur était dépourvu de cerveau. Il n'y avait que les organes autour, et au centre de la boite crânienne, une puce bleue de forme hexagonale marquée MIB.

-Tu vois cette puce au milieu? Elle assure toutes les fonctions d'un cerveau surdimensionné! Les enfants de Zalem ne sont pas des clones humains mais ils naissent de la même façon! Pour s'assurer de leur perfection, ils subissent à 19 ans une batterie de tests physiques et psychologiques, ceux qui réussissent passent alors un rite d'initiation à l'issue duquel ils reçoivent la fameuse marque sur le front, emblème du citoyen de Zalem! Mais ce qu'ils ne savent guère, c'est qu'ils subissent une ablation du cerveau remplacé par une bio-puce comme celle-ci contenant évidement toutes les données de leur mémoire! Tout ceci est bien sûr conservé secret dans les locaux du MIB, le centre médical. N'est-ce pas ironique? Si toi Gally et les autres surfaciens avaient un cerveau organique dans un corps cyber, nous avons un cerveau électronique dans un corps biologique, finit-il tranquillement en replaçant normalement sa boîte crânienne. Bien évidemment, il y a beaucoup plus. Ce cerveau électronique « normalise » les pensées, évitant aux citoyens de se poser des questions sources de stress inutile, comme sur le pourquoi de la vie par exemple et surtout, la conscience de ne pas avoir le contrôle sur notre karma. Mais il y a toujours des moutons noirs, moi et Ido qui arrivons à penser un peu trop profondément.

-Mais… mais alors QUI a créé Zalem? Demanda Gally. Et dans quel but?

-Hélas, même moi je l'ignore. Zalem n'est peut être qu'un immense laboratoire et ses habitants, des cobayes. C'est justement pour le découvrir que je me suis exilé de là-haut pour prolonger mes recherches, précisa-t-il en souriant, fier de lui-même.

-MENSONGES! JE N'AI PAS DE MACHINE DANS LA TÊTE! Hurla Bigott au bord de la crise de nerfs avant de sortir de l'écran en courant.

GR-6 entendait le bruit de ses pas précipités et une porte s'ouvrir. Un grésillement résonna quelques secondes puis plus rien. Mais le silence fut de courte durée car bientôt résonna :

-AAAAAAAAAH! MON CERVEAU! Où EST-IL? RENDEZ-LE MOI!

Des cris terrifiés des opératrices reliées aux autres GR, celle de GR-6 comprise, résonnèrent. La porte de l'extérieur s'ouvrit.

-Le service médical! S'écria l'une d'entre elle.

Une rafale de tirs, GR-6 vit une des opératrices s'écrouler violement devant l'écran, le corps perforé de seringues puis… plus rien, juste des interférences.

-… alors… le GIB n'est plus… réalisa GR-6. Elle pointa son pistolet devant l'écran et pressa sur la détente, aucune balle n'en sortit. Pas étonnant que mes armes ne marchent plus, le verrou électronique est toujours actif…

Elle jeta son arme sur le côté. Tout s'expliquait, l'absence de contact, le crash de Gabriel, les armes à feu inutilisables… C'est alors qu'une question vint à l'esprit de la cyborg : Et maintenant? Elle réalisa alors que Zalem l'avait abandonné à la surface, elle n'avait plus lieu d'exister, elle était devenue inutile, juste un tas de ferraille condamné à s'éteindre. Mais par qui? Si le MIB ne l'avait pas désactivé, personne ne le fera.

-Un tas de ferraille… animé. C'est tout ce que je suis.

Elle sortit son couteau et se contempla son reflet sur la lame. Elle n'était même pas un cyborg, elle n'était qu'une copie. La défaite de GR-2 en était la preuve flagrante. Était-ce le dégoût qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette imitation ratée qui se reflétait sur cette lame? Ce visage d'ange, cette coupe de cheveux soignée, ce numéro sur son front…

En silence, elle arracha l'étui de sa combinaison et sortit à pas lents du vaisseau. Abandonnée. Ce mot allait et venait sans cesse dans sa tête. Désorientée, perdue, ne sachant ni quoi faire, ni où aller, elle entendit à peine une voix lancer :

-Hey regardez! C'est elle! Elle a tué nos compagnons!

-C'est l'Ange de la Mort! Cette sale vendue à Zalem! Hurla un autre.

GR-6 ne prêtait aucune attention au groupe qui se rassemblait autour d'elle, elle marchait droit devant elle, à pas lents, les yeux baissés. Soudain, un choc violent la renversa à terre. Puis une pluie de coups sur son dos, la bande la piétinait et la battait violement avec des barres de fer, des pelles, des pioches et tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme. Certains criaient leur rage, d'autres riaient. GR-6 les sentaient à peine, en partie grâce à son blindage et de l'autre son esprit embrouillé.

… _vous voulez que je meure? Mais je ne peux même pas mourir, vu que je n'existe même pas…au fond… je ne me l'étais jamais demandé… mais ce corps n'est pas le mien, je n'en ai jamais eu parce que j'ai été créé de toute pièce. Ce corps artificiel est copié sur le modèle de quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne suis même pas conçue pour vivre. _

Soudain elle ressentit un choc violent au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale, la lame très lourde et tranchante d'une hache venait de s'abattre sur son dos. La douleur lancinante lui fit pousser un cri.

-Ouais c'est ça!

-Vas-y Boss!

-Fait la crever!

-Montres-lui la rage que ces salauds de Zalem considèrent comme des vers!

Tous s'étaient écartés à part leur chef, le plus grand et le plus fort avec une coupe de cheveux en gratte-ciel. Ses bras cybernétiques étaient imposants et ses mains tenaient une hache dont la lame était aussi affutée qu'une guillotine.

-C'est bien, tiens toi tranquille ma jolie! Et CRIES!

Un nouveau coup, plus lourd, plus violent, la douleur plus aigue, GR-6 hurla sa douleur. Encore un coup comme celui-ci et sa colonne vertébrale allait être proprement tranchée en même temps que la moitié de son corps. Les cris de vengeance de ses agresseurs résonnaient autour d'elle. Elle tendit la main vers l'avant et rampa au sol. Les autres la regardèrent un instant avant de lui crier des injures, de lui jeter des cailloux, mais aucun ne s'approcha d'elle.

-C'est ça rampe, vermine!

-Alors, sale robot de Zalem? On a perdu sa belle assurance?

GR-6 tendit l'autre main devant elle pour continuer à avancer, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas lâché son couteau. Un pied puissant la plaqua sur place, l'empêchant d'avancer. C'était le chef de la bande qui leva bien haut sa hache.

-Nous ne subirons plus le règne de Zalem! Den notre idole est mort mais le Barjack survivra pour toujours!

-OUAAAAIIIS! Crièrent en chœur ses acolytes.

-Nous allons leur montrer quel est le prix à payer pour tuer nos compagnons!

_Abandonnée…je suis désormais inutile… lancement du programme de désactivation. _

GR-6 venait de prendre la décision d'éteindre ses systèmes internes. Dans trois secondes, elle sera éteinte. En levant les yeux, elle vit son bourreau lever sa hache des deux mains, prêt à la décapiter. Cela allait être les trois secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie… qui n'aura duré qu'une année. Trois secondes. GR-6 baissa les yeux vers le sol, si ce n'était pas sa désactivation manuelle, ce serait ce type qui l'éteindra avec sa hache. Certains disent que le cerveau est encore conscient pendant quelques secondes après une décapitation, le mouvement de son bourreau était déjà en marche. Deux secondes. Le son de la lame lunaire fendant l'air résonna dans les oreilles de la cyborg, allait-elle fermer les yeux ou bien les laisser ouverts? Les fermer empêcheraient la bande de s'emparer de ses yeux pour les revendre aux pièces détachées. Il y avait aussi une autre croyance qui disait que dans la pupille d'un mort était gravée la dernière chose qu'il avait vu. Une seconde. Finalement, elle décida de garder les yeux ouverts. Son regard tomba alors sur sa main repliée près de son visage, elle tenait toujours son couteau. La lame de l'arme blanche reflétait son visage, ce visage aux traits délicat d'un ange dont les yeux noisette presque dorés étaient soulignés de deux traits propres aux pratiquants du Panzer Kunst. En se voyant, c'était comme si elle voyait toutes les TUNED, y comprit… _GALLY! _

Des milliers d'images déferlaient dans son esprit à une vitesse hallucinante. La plupart étaient sur elle-même mais la majorité représentait Gally, face à Den, à Makaku, à Zapan et à d'autres, se battant avec ses poings, avec une arme blanche ou une arme à feu, vive et agile, puissante, presque invincible, une guerrière indomptable. GR-6 comprit vite qu'en comparaison, sa vie faisait pâle figure. N'avait-elle pas été créée pour surpasser cette guérrière? Cette guérrière… était loin devant elle, mais si elle tendait la main dans sa direction, elle avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre.

_Une raison de vivre… un but pour exister…EXISTER!_

La lame lunaire de la hache vola haut dans le ciel avant de se planter dans le sable. Le manche d'acier avait été coupé. Les survivants du Barjack écarquillèrent les yeux. Leur chef était là, figé dans son geste, dans une position proche de celle du kendo, il tremblait en fixant la barre de fer sectionnée qu'il tenait entre ses deux mains. À côté de lui, la cyborg debout, le bras en crochet, poing crispé sur le manche de son couteau. En un instant, GR-6 avait stoppé la procédure de désactivation, s'était relevé et avait tranché la partie de la hache attachée à la lame.

GR-6 souriait. Elle se tourna vers la bande. Elle recula et se tint le front de sa main libre.

-J'ai comprise, marmonna-t-elle avant de lever son couteau vers elle-même. Vous voulez du spectacle? Alors en voilà, ouvrez bien grand les yeux!

Sans hésiter, GR-6 enfonça la lame de son couteau dans son propre œil droit. Un liquide visqueux et transparent en jaillit en même temps qu'un cri de douleur sous les yeux effarés des membres du Barjack.

-Mais elle est devenue folle?

-Elle est glauque cette nana!

-Vite cassons-nous!

-Hors de question! Objecta le chef, remit de ses émotions. Il nous faut sa tête!

Ses hommes reprirent courage mais n'étaient tout de même pas rassurés devant l'attitude de cette cyborg.

GR-6 retira le couteau et éclata de rire. Son couteau en entrant dans sa tête n'avait pas rencontré de résistance après l'œil, c'était bien la preuve qu'elle aussi avait une bio-puce à la place du cerveau. Le tir de fusil à pompe du type qui lui avait tiré dans le crâne avait du légèrement l'atteindre, déréglant du coup le contrôle sur la conscience que cette puce avait sur elle. Cependant, elle ne se considérait absolument pas similaire aux habitants de Zalem, ces poules mouillées qui restaient bien tranquillement dans les nuages au lieu de régler leurs problèmes eux-même. Désormais, elle était seule et sans maître.

-Oui, ne partez pas si vite, vous voulez ma tête, ben venez la chercher, si vous le pouvez, provoqua-t-elle en souriant. Allez, je vous prend tous en même temps, hahahahaha!

Excédés, tous les membres du Barjack se ruèrent sur GR-6. Celle-ci sauta dans les airs et se mit à tournoyer, à virevolter entre ses adversaires, les briser de ses poings et les trancher de sa lame. Elle ne se posait plus aucune question, elle n'avait plus à en avoir, car elle se sentait être, elle se sentait exister. Combien de fois cette sensation évanescente avait envahie Gally? Sûrement des milliers. GR-6 en était sûre, elle le ressentait bien.

-Désormais je sais pourquoi j'existe. C'était pourtant évident, à la base on m'a créé pour ça. Le sens de ma vie, mon but est uniquement et simplement le combat.

Elle retourna au vaisseau. Elle prit un sac et mit dedans ce qui pourra lui être désormais utile. Elle sortit de nouveau et regarda le tas de cadavres baignant encore dans leur sang en souriant.

-Je me battrai contre les guerrières les plus fortes, je les écraserait toutes! Toutes les TUNED! Et enfin, après que j'aurai fait voler la tête de la dernière, je t'affronterai, Originale, la plus forte de toutes! Ainsi, je n'aurais plus qu'une simple impression d'exister, j'existerai tout simplement en tant que guérrière! Voilà ma vérité!

**Et voilà, le chapitre deux est terminé, désormais le but de GR-6 est de pourchasser et affronter ses soeurs. La suite de ses aventures bientôt!**


	3. Soif de vivre

**Ma vérité**

**Chapitre 3 : Soif de vivre**

-Réactivation des systèmes en cours… éveil lancé.

GR-3 rouvrit les yeux. Elle évalua rapidement son temps passé en inactivité. 482 heures, soit 20 jours. Elle chercha à entrer en contact avec son opératrice mais elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle sortit de sa tente et fit quelques pas. Elle se trouvait au sommet d'une colline déserte où elle s'était installée en attendant une nouvelle mission. Elle examina les alentours quand elle fut frappée d'horreur : la forêt qui s'étendait il y a vingt jours encore aux pieds de cette colline avait brulé. La carcasse d'un vaisseau gisait au milieu des restes d'arbres calcinés…

oooooooooooooo

GR-6 roulait dans sa jeep depuis maintenant une semaine au hasard, droit devant elle. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer les recherches. Ses sœurs pouvaient être n'importe où, réparties sur la Terre entière, à la dérive. Et encore, si certaines n'avaient pas été désactivé ou tout simplement n'étaient pas encore sorties de leur stase. Elle-même n'était réveillée que depuis sept jours.

Outre son numéro gravé sur son front, GR-6 avait une particularité : son œil droit était percé, couvert par un bandage, le prix de sa liberté. Elle avait fait ça pour débrider complètement la bio-puce qui lui servait de cerveau, et cela avait fonctionné. Son esprit était désormais plus libre. Chaque jours qui passait la rendait plus autonome et lui permettait de construire sa propre personnalité. Mais pour elle, cela passait en second plan. Sa raison de vivre était le combat et elle estimait que les TUNED, ses sœurs, étaient les meilleurs adversaires qu'elle pouvait trouver sur Terre.

Soudain, un bruit capta son attention. Il s'agissait d'une forme de signal audible seulement pour certains cyborg doté du bon programme. Un sourire naquit dans les lèvres de GR-6, finalement ses recherches allaient être plus courtes qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré. Après un brusque virage qui fit lever un nuage de poussière de sable, GR-6 prit la direction du sud-est, droit vers sa sœur qui émettait le signal.

ooooooooooooooo

Le vaisseau Gabriel de GR-3 était complètement en ruine, tout y avait brûlé et aucune arme ou véhicule à l'intérieur ne pouvait l'aider. Tout était inutilisable. Résignée, elle commença à émettre un signal crypté que seules ses sœurs pouvaient recevoir. Le problème, c'était que cette transmission puisait beaucoup dans ses réserves d'énergie. Si elle n'atteignait pas rapidement une ville ou un village pour recharger ses batteries ou qu'elle n'était pas trouvée par une autre TUNED, elle s'éteindra. Il ne lui restait plus que cinq jours d'autonomie. En face d'elle, une étendue infinie de sable. Selon ses calculs, la ville de Kuzutetsu était au loin après les étendues de sable. Seulement, aura-t-elle le temps d'y parvenir? Si tel n'était pas le cas, tant pis, elle disparaîtrait.

Quatre jours plus tard, GR-3 poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au loin, un pilier géant émergeait du ciel et maintenait en suspension une plate-forme géante, aucun doute possible, c'était bien Zalem. Elle cessa d'émettre ses ondes et se remit à marcher avec plus d'impatience. Elle arrivera à Kuzutetsu ce soir. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit lointain, le bruit d'un moteur. Elle se tourna vers la droite et vit au loin une silhouette massive soulever de chaque cotés des nuages de poussière. Il s'agissait d'une jeep TUNED.

-Mon carosse est avancé dirait-on, sourit-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeep s'arrêta à sa hauteur, son conducteur sauta du siège pour atterir devant elle. Elle était recouverte d'une cape de voyage et avait un bandeau à l'œil. GR-3 l'identifia par son numéro sur son front.

-GR-6. Tu as perçu mon signal.

-Ouais, ça m'arrange grandement que tu ai pensé à ça.

GR-6 aussi souriait, mais pas de la même manière que sa sœur. Ce sourire faisait froid dans le dos, cette expression de ravissement pervers tel un loup retrouvant l'agneau qu'il avait perdu de vue, ce petit air pervers comme si GR-6 songeait à des choses anormales, bizarres ou effrayantes. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait?

-Heu… tu m'en vois… soulagée… et Zalem? Que s'est-il passé?

-Le GIB s'est fait trucidé, répondit-elle calmement avec une pointe d'humour macabre. Ils ont découvert qu'ils avaient une machine dans leur têtes de dégénérés, le bureau médical du MIB n'a pas apprécié cette découverte et les a tous mis à mort. Désormais, ils n'auront plus d'ordres à nous donner.

-A… alors nous sommes…

-Abbandonnées, exact. Que comptes-tu faire?

GR-3 ne répondit pas à la question. Elle ne savait justement pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle avait été créé pour obéir à Zalem mais sans ordres, elle devanait inutile, juste une poupée de silicone animée. Dans sa tête ne restait plus qu'un vide flagrant.

-Tu ne le sais pas avoues-le, reprit GR-6. Tu n'as pas à te poser cette question parce que je vais te faire disparaître! En garde!

GR-3 para de son bras in extremis le coup de poing de sa sœur. GR-6 se débarrassa de sa cape d'un mouvement fluide avant d'abattre son autre poing que GR-3 bloqua dans sa main. À présent son visage mutilé était mieux visible, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup toutes les deux. Seulement, un autre détail attira son attention : les cheveux noirs de GR-6 étaient décoiffés, en bataille, cascadant sur ses tempes et son visage.

-P… pourquoi?

-Pas besoin de pourquoi, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout!

GR-6 asséna un lourd coup de pied qui fit chanceler sa sœur avant de lui prendre le bras et la renverser à terre. Sans hésiter, elle enchaîna par un écrasement du pied vers le cou de GR-3. Celle-ci réussi à s'écarter au dernier moment, roula sur le côté et se releva.

-Ce que tu fais n'a aucun sens!

-Mieux vaut ça que de pas avoir du tout de but, répliqua GR-6 en se ruant sur sa sœur.

Celle-ci plongea sur le côté mais GR-6 suivit son mouvement de prés et se retrouva rapidement de nouveau devant elle. Elle jeta alors sa propre cape vers GR-6 pour l'aveugler puis sortit de son sac une grenade qu'elle dégoupilla et lança presque aussitôt. Sa sœur éventra la cape et grâce à ses réflexes rapides, donna un coup de pied dans la grenade qui explosa dans le ciel. GR-3 plongea alors sur le côité droit de GR-6, de son œil mort et surprit son adversaire grâce à un crochet dans les côtes. GR-6 ne tenta nullement de s'écarter, au cointraire elle allait au devant des coups de sa sœur pour mieux répliquer.

-Si Gally a pu tuer une TUNED avec un œil et un bras, je peux le faire aussi! Clama-t-elle.

D'un même mouvement synchronisé, les jambes des deux TUNED s'entrechoquèrent. GR-6 continuait de sourire, c'était à ça qu'elle s'attendait de la part d'une de ses sœurs, les meilleures guerrières du monde. L'excitation la gagnait de plus en plus, elle se permit alors de faire une remarque :

-Tu ressens pas? Cette ivresse, cette excitation. Cette volonté, cette envie de se battre!

-Je suis née pour me battre, ce n'est pas sencé me procurer du plaisir.

Leur poing se contra mutuellement. Chaque attaques que tentait l'une était imité par l'autre en parfaite synchronisation. Leur style de combat était pareil, quoiqu'un peu plus physique pour GR-6 pour pallier son handicap. GR-3 gardait tout de même l'avantage en assénant des crochets sur la droite, le visage de GR-6 bascula sur le côté. Celle-ci ne cherchait même pas à se défendre, elle se contentait de rester offensive alors que GR-3 alternait attaque/défense efficacement, profitant de l'œil mort de sa sœur pour la surprendre sur le côté.

-Tu as envie de me battre, tu as envie d'être victorieuse, c'est pour ça que tu attaque sur le côté de mon œil crevé, hein?

-Je… non! Je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser me tuer!

-Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que… hésita GR-3 en croisant le regard profond de sa sœur.

-Parce que tu veux vivre, hein?

GR-3 ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais elle ne s'était posée la question à quelques moments que ce soit de sa vie.

-Tu ne pourras pas dire que tu veux vivre parce que tu n'en a pas la volonté! C'est juste de l'autodéfense que tu fais, je suis putain de déçue!

GR-6 repartit à l'attaque, décidée à supprimer sa sœur. Celle-ci encore sonnée par cette révélation encaissa une pluie de coups de poings. Lorsqu'elle fut à terre, la cyborg borgne se mit à la piétiner.

-Tu n'es rien! Rien qu'une poupée animée!

-Oui, gémit-elle entre deux écrasements.

GR-6 cessa de la piétiner et fit jaillir de l'extrémité de son index une lame de plasma.

-Alors finissons-en! Clama-t-elle en précipitant son doigt vers la gorge de GR-3.

Soudain, la main de GR-3 retint le poignet de sa sœur.

-Oho! Un sursaut de vie? Sourit-elle.

-Un but… si il te suffit d'un but, même sans raison pour avancer, alors j'en aurais aussi un! Je vivrai! Clama-t-elle en levant la jambe vers le visage de GR-6.

La borgne se dégagea et fit un saut périlleux arrière pour se repositionner tandis que GR-3 tournoya sur elle-même tel une danseuse de capoeira pour se remettre sur pied et une fois les deux sœurs rétablies, elles prirent appui sur le sol et se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre, luttant avec acharnement. L'handicap de GR-6 semblait ne plus en être un, elle anticipait tout les coups portés à son côté droit. Elle frissonnait de plaisir, c'était bien la passion du combat qui l'animait, elle en était certaine. GR-3 ne se sentait pas fiévreuse, elle n'était pas aussi débridée que sa sœur mais résistait avec acharnement. Un nouvel impact entre deux poings qui fit trembler le sol puis elles bondirent en arrière. Elle reprirent leur souffle, le soleil cognait dur et elles suaient considérablement.

-Si tu prenais le temps de t'écouter toi-même, tu t'apercevrais que tu as autant envie que moi de te battre, pas pour survivre mais juste pour vivre.

-…

GR-3 ne savait que répondre, elle se contenta de reprendre son souffle.

-Ça ne mènera à rien… répondit-elle enfin. Si nous mourrons toutes les deux.

-C'est les aléas du combat, répondit simplement GR-6.

GR-3 serra les poings. Pourquoi? Cherchait-elle finalement qu'à se suicider en emportant une de ses sœurs avec elle? À se prouver quelque chose? Le simple fait que GR-6 ai juste décidé ça sans aucune raison commençait à l'énerver. C'était même pas une explication rationelle pour GR-3.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de décider sur ma vie! S'écria-t-elle en faisant jaillir de ses doigts des lames de plasma.

GR-6 fit de même, ça allait être le dernier assaut. Elle se battait pour vivre, GR-3 se battait pour survivre. Elles voyaient aussi bien l'une que l'autre ce qui allait se passer : elles allaient se jeter l'une sur l'autre, leurs mains emplies d'énergie de plasma allaient créer une explosion de chaleur qui les emporteraient toutes les deux.

-Je croyais que ça ne menais à rien, commenta ironiquement GR-6.

GR-3 ne répondit rien, elle fixait sa sœur, cette dernière fit de même. Une seconde qui parut une éternité plus tard, d'un même élan, elles se lancèrent l'une sur l'autre. Leurs mains allaient entrer en contact, la déflagration ne serait plus alors qu'une question de fraction de seconde. GR-6 acceptait cette fin, si c'était comme ça, tant pis. Devant elle, sa sœur qui ressemblait tellement à l'Originale avec son visage d'ange et sa coupe soignée… l'Originale, si GR-6 mourrait maintenant, elle n'aurait plus aucune chance de l'affronter et de prouver que son existence avait une vraie valeur. Non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, pas de manière aussi débile!

Lorsque les poings droit entrèrent en contact, celui de GR-3 s'enfonça à travers la main, puis l'avant bras de GR-6, ce qui la surprise au plus haut point.

-Qu'est-ce que?

-J'AI ENCORE MON GAUCHE!

GR-3 était si ébahie qu'elle ne vit que trop tard la main gauche de sa sœur la pourfendre et la déchiqueter, elle était tranchée jusqu'au buste et elle tomba à terre. Elle regarda le ciel bleu sans l'ombre d'un nuage, le soleil brillait fort, il brûlait ses yeux mais elle les garda ouvert et leva sa main droite vers cet astre immense. Il fut caché par une silhouette féminine qui lui ressemblait tellement.

-Tu as sacrifié ton bras… pour mieux me tuer?

-Va savoir comment, ça m'est venu au dernier moment.

En effet, il ne lui restait plus que le moignon de ce qui avait été son avant bras droit, elle avait perdu sa meilleure arme pour tuer une seule de ses sœurs, une telle résolution ressemblait à celle de l'Originale.

-Alors… c'était à celle qui ressemblait le plus à l'Originale de vaincre.

-Putain, arrête de chercher une logique là où y'en a pas! Si les autres sont aussi formelles, ça va tuer le côté marrant de la chose.

Un petit rire émana des lèvres de GR-3. Elle se retourna sur le sable et rampa jusqu'à son sac non loin de là et y prit un objet dans sa main avant de se retourner péniblement vers le soleil de sa main gauche. GR-6 sortit son couteau, prête à l'achever.

-Je suppose que ça te feras rien si je prend aussi ton bras, il te sera inutile désormais.

-Qui sait, toi non plus peut être.

Elle fit un mouvement du pouce au moment où GR-6 la décapita, la tuant net. C'était fait, il y avait de la fierté, de l'assurance, du soulagement… mais aussi de l'insatisfaction, de la frustration même. Elle trancha l'avant-bras qui l'intéressait et tandis qu'elle se recouvrait le corps de sa cape, quelque chose tomba de la main morte. Une grenade. Le sac en était-il rempli? La question ne se posait même pas, GR-6 courrait déjà et se jeta à plat ventre derrière la dune la plus proche alors qu'une formidable explosion éclata dans son dos, la propulsant plus rapidement au sol. Lorsque le fracas fut terminé, elle prit appui sur la main qui lui restait et jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Une immense colonne de fumée noire. Il ne restait sûrement rien du corps de GR-3, rien à part… GR-6 se tourna vers le bras sur le sable devant elle. Sur le pouce du bras tranché brillait un anneau gris, la goupille de la grenade.

-… pétasse.

Le vent commençait à souffler. L'explosion avait sûrement provoqué un phénomène météorologique ou alors ce siroco qui se profilait à l'horizon était déjà prévu et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle se précipita sur la jeep. Elle avait miraculeusement juste était repoussée par l'explosion et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de dégâts. Sans attendre, elle démarra et fonça le plus vite possible en direction opposée, seulement elle aurait du s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Les débris de l'explosion avaient perforés les pneus arrière du véhicule ainsi que son stabilisateur, si bien qu'il décolla au sommet d'une dune, GR-6 perdit le contrôle. Un de ses pneus vola seul dans les airs et la jeep se retourna pour s'écraser dans le sable et s'y enfouir de quelques centimètres. D'un coup de pied, GR-6 ouvrit la portière avant, escalada le véhicule d'une main et retomba misérablement de l'autre côté. Le pot d'échapement, les pare-chocs, beaucoup d'éléments s'étaient détachés pendant le petit vol improvisé, la colone de fumée était toujours visible derrière la dune mais GR-6 n'en avait cure. Le choc avait ouvert aussi le compartiment secret situé sous la jeep, dévoilant un pistolet HV inutilisable, sur le sable juste sous son visage. Ce flingue de Zalem, c'en était trop, elle l'écrasa d'un coup de poing. La tempête se rapprochait au loin. Si elle restait ici, elle allait être ensevelie. Déjà qu'elle arrivait à peine à tenir debout à cause de son bras manquant.

-NON! Putain, je ne veux pas que ça finisse comme ça!

Elle leva les yeux et vit au loin la cité utopique suspendue dans les airs. Sa rage s'amplifia et lui donna de nouvelles forces pour se relever et marcher. Peu à peu la tempête gagnait sur elle. Elle prit soin de recouvrir entièrement son corps de sa cape et marcha d'un pas maladroit vers Zalem.

-Je suis née dans cet enculé de monde à cause des caprices d'une bande de tarés! Sans jamais avoir été utile à qui que ce soit ici bas, je devais mourir pour ces givrés sans me poser la moindre question!

Le tempête finit par la rattraper, chacun de ses pas s'enfonçant dans le sable lui coûtait énormément d'énergie. Sa colère lui donnait des forces mais il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup.

-Je n'ai jamais compté pour quiconque, je n'ai jamais été haïe pour avoir été MOI, même GR-3. Mon corps n'est que la réplique d'une autre! Non je refuse, ça serait trop facile! Je n'abandonnerai pas, jamais!

Sa détermination était grande mais ses forces avaient atteint leur limite, elel tomba à genoux, le sable tel une nuée de corbeaux sur un cadavre n'attendit guère pour commencer à la recouvrir. Bientôt, un lourd tas se forma sur elle, elle tendit sa main pour prendre appui mais elle se sentait si lourde, si las.

-Ils m'ont jeté dés qu'ils ont pu, ils le paieront! J'aurai ma revanche, ils me connaîtront! Ils me craindront! Je les tuerai tous! TOUS! Ce monde pourri, je l'affronterai par mes poings, rien en Enfer ne pourra me faire abbandonner. Je planterai mes griffes dans ce monde, j'y laisserai une marque qui ne s'effacera jamais! Une marque qui dira…

Dans un sursaut de haine, GR-6 repoussa les limites de son corps et se redressa face à la tempête.

-UNE MARQUE QUI PROUVERA à TOUS QUE J'EXISTE! Hurla-t-elle, le visage tourné vers le soleil impitoyable noyé par les bourrasques sablées.

GR-6 fit voler le sable de sa main et reprit sa pénible marche au milieu de la tempête. Ses traces profondément enfouies s'effaçaient peu à peu, elle luttait avec une obstination qui aurait laissé n'importe quel spectateur admiratif. Quelques mètres plus loin, GR-6 s'écroula pour la dernière fois, elle perdit connaissance alors que la tempête ne se calmait toujours pas.

Au milieu du vacarme de la tempête, un vombrissement se rapprochait…

oooooooooooo

**Et voilà, fin d'un nouveau chapitre. Le quatrième sera posté dans une semaine, des personnages inédits de l'univers de Gunnm commenceront à apparaître, d'ici là amusez-vous bien!**


	4. L'Ange

**Chapitre 4 : L'Ange**

**Nicolas : Et voilà la suite épique des aventures de Sechs! Navré pour le temps d'attente mais le chapitre suivant est encore loin d'être terminé, ce qui est légèrement problématique.**

**Sechs : Ben abbandonne ta merde de fanfic sur Naruto.**

**Homura agité : Répètes ça en face, tas de féraille!**

**Sechs défiant le garçon du regard : Ca arrangerait tout le monde.**

**Nicolas : Désolé Sechs mais je continue à écrire vos deux fics en même temps, maintenant Homura si tu pouvais retourner dans ton monde Naruto?**

**Homura : Ouais ouais.**

**Nicolas : Et voici donc la suite!**

**oooooooooooooooooooo **

GR-6 ouvrit lentement son œil, elle se sentait sale et poussiéreuse comme une vieille relique laissée au grenier pendant des années. Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits et tenta de porter sa main à son front, elle n'y parvint pas. En baissant l'œil, elle vit qu'elle était solidement attachée sur une civière.

-Alors c'est ça l'Enfer? Bon, trouvons un moyen de nous casser d'ici pour retourner dans ce monde pourri.

GR-6 se mit à se débattre comme une diablesse mais elle ne parvint pas à bouger le petit doigt.

-Vous feriez mieux d'éviter de vous agiter mademoiselle, conseilla sagement une voix douce et chaleureuse. Vous êtes affaiblie et le sable s'est faufilé dans vos articulations.

L'oeil de GR-6 s'écarquilla. Face à elle se tenait une élégante jeune femme plus grande qu'elle, aux courts cheveux roses et des yeux verts pétillants de vie, elle était vêtue d'une robe rouge élégante avec par-dessus un tablier blanc en dentelles. Elle se tenait droite comme un i avec raffinement. Elle lui souriait.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une soubrette fout en Enfer?

-Mais vous n'êtes pas en Enfer, mademoiselle. Vous vous trouvez bel et bien sur Terre et plus exactement si je puis me permettre de vous le préciser à bord du célèbre camion de l'Ange.

-Ange? Ces nudistes avec des ailes d'oies greffées dans le dos, qui n'ont pas de sexe et qui descendent du ciel pour emmerder les gens avec la parole d'un ringard soi-disant tout-puissant?

La jeune femme eut un petit rire contrôlé et étudié, si elle était outrée par la grossièreté du langage de GR-6, elle le cachait bien.

-Pas cette sorte d'ange. L'Ange est une petite entreprise de mécano-ambulance itinérante. Il va sans dire que le but de cet entreprise est de porter assistance aux cyborg ou aux humains blessés ou en danger. Ainsi me suis-je permise de vous tirer de cette tempête pour vous transposer à l'abri ici. Je me nomme Fumi, enchantée.

Maintenant que cette Fumi le disait, cet endroit avait l'air un peu clos mais assez spacieux pour pratiquer des opérations ou servir de refuge provisoire. Ainsi GR-6 avait été sauvée par l'Ange? Devait-elle se montrer reconnaissante? Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un la sauvait, elle qui n'avait jamais compté pour personne dans sa vie. Alors une question lui vint.

-C'est quoi le deal?

-Pour plus de détails, il faut en référer au fondateur, répondit Fumi avec son sourire charmant.

-Aha… et où est-il?

-N'ayez crainte, il devrait bientôt arriver. En attendant, pour plus de sécurité, permettez moi de désactiver votre sensibilité nerveuse.

-Quoi? Hey pas touche!

Peine perdue, Fumi appuya sur un bouton de la console située à côté d'elle qui désactiva les capacités de GR-6 à se mouvoir. Si elle avait eu un corps 100% humain, elle aurait senti les muscles de son corps se figer mais étant une cyborg, elle ressentait juste la contrainte de ne plus pouvoir bouger son corps comme elle l'entendait, seul son visage avait été épargné de la paralysie, en témoignait la grimace de colère qu'elle jetait à Fumi. Elle se jura intérieurement de lui faire payer cette humiliation à cette infirmière du Dimanche lorsqu'elle sera de nouveau libre… si Fumi la libère un jour.

-Je te ferai ravaler ton sourire sale soubrette!

-Je vous présente notre fondateur, répondit-elle en désignant de la main un grand écran situé au-dessus de la console.

Celui-ci s'allume et fit apparaître… une personne aux longs cheveux mauves dont le visage était voilé par un étrange masque figé et blanc, sans expression. Sa voix était contrefaite.

-Bien le bonjour GR-6, j'attendais ton réveil avec impatience.

-Gnié? Hey, je peux savoir comment tu connais mon nom? Bon pour le 6, c'était logique mais pour le reste…

-Tu réagis de manière excessive, je suppose que cela veux dire que tu te portes bien.

-Bon, si tu me disais ce que t'attends de moi au lieu de faire des manières courtoises et nazes?

-Mais certainement, répondit l'étrange individu. Je connais ton nom parce que Fumi ici présente a retiré la bio-puce de Zalem à l'intérieur de ta tête pour la scanner et l'étudier.

-QUOI? Mais je vais te tuer toi! S'écria GR-6 en agitant la tête, la seule partie de son corps mobile. C'est privé, t'avais besoin de ma permission!

-Puisque Fumi t'as sauvé la vie, je considères plutôt que j'ai quelques droits sur toi. Si nous t'avons trouvé c'est grâce au signal émit par ta sœur. Quand je l'ai capté, j'ai immédiatement envoyé Fumi à sa rencontre.

-Impossible! Ce signal ne peut être intercepté que par Zalem ou les unités TUNED! Les surfaciens en sont bien incapable, cette technologie vous dépasse.

-N'en sois pas aussi sure, répondit mystérieusement son hôte sur un ton amusé. Bref, nous t'avons localisé et la suite tu la connais.

-Ça me dit pas ce que tu veux de moi, s'impatienta GR-6.

-En réalité, pas grand-chose. Je me considères presque rémunérée par les informations que j'ai tiré de cette fantastique bio-puce.

-Presque? Enfoiré!

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne te demanderai pas grand-chose en complément, juste que tu acceptes que Fumi te répares.

-Qu'elle quoi? S'exclama GR-6 ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle proposition.

-J'ai bien étudié ton corps et je l'ai scanné, ainsi que ton cerveau. Désormais il ne me reste plus qu'à te réparer, c'est la raison d'être de l'Ange.

-Pas question!

GR-6 laissa échapper ces deux mots. Alors que la logique aurait voulu qu'elle profite de cette offre, quelque chose dans son être refusait catégoriquement cette main charitable et désintéressée. L'idée même qu'elle avait besoin de l'aide de ce gars louche et de sa soubrette pour retourner chasser ses sœurs la blessait. Le « visage » sur l'écran resta un moment sans rien dire avant de répondre :

-Ça s'appelle la fierté.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu m'embrouille avec ça?

-C'est-ce que tu ressens. Tu es fière, tellement que l'idée que je t'aide est insupportable et n'a pas lieu d'être.

Ce type marquait un point.

-Comment tu sais ça? T'as mit un truc dans mon cerveau pour lire dans mes pensées?

-Non, je n'y ai rien mit, je devine c'est tout. Mais permet-moi de te signaler que c'est de la fierté mal placée.

-Que dalle! Laisses moi partir!

-Tu crois pouvoir toutes les battre avec un bras et un œil?

Sur le coup, GR-6 se tut. Il n'avait pas tort, comment vaincra-t-elle ses autres sœurs avec de tels handicaps? Sans doute Gally en aurait été capable mais GR-6 ne se considérait pas encore à son niveau. Le dilemme n'était pas aisé. D'un côté elle était agréablement surprise de découvrir qu'elle avait une fierté de guerrière mais de l'autre cette même fierté risquait de la bloquer sérieusement…

-Que faire? Laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Je te propose un marché.

-… je t'écoute, répondit GR-6, méfiante.

-Je te répares et en échange, tu me devras une faveur, quelle quel soit. Es-tu d'accord?

GR-6 réfléchit. Apparemment cette faveur n'était pas pour tout de suite et ça pouvait être n'importe quoi, néanmoins voilà une faille dans la fierté que la cyborg pouvait exploiter.

-Ok, ça roule.

-Bien, Fumi va t'endormir avant de commencer l'opération, elle va réanimer ton œil mort et te greffer le bras de ta sœur, ensuite elle te déposera au village le plus proche.

-Dis donc, j'ai une question.

-Je t'écoutes.

-Si j'ai bien pigé, votre job est de secourir des personnes mais vu tout ce que tu sais sur moi, c'est pas un peu contradictoire alors que tu sais ce que je m'apprête à faire?

-En effet.

-… alors je vois pas la logique, répondit GR-6 déconcertée.

-Peut être n'y en a-t-il pas. Ou peut être est-ce plus profond.

GR-6 ne put demander d'avantage à l'étrange individu, car un instant après, elle sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

-…

Cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes que GR-6 contemplait son reflet dans le miroir. L'avant-bras de GR-3 était identique à celui qu'elle avait perdu et donc s'adaptait bien à son corps mais c'était surtout son visage qui l'intéressait. Elle s'attendait à se retrouver avec un œil dépareillé de l'original mais Fumi avait fait plus simple, désormais une sorte de monocle métallique lui faisait office d'œil droit. Au moins son champ de visibilité avait doublé, c'était une bonne chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si son nouvel œil lui plaisait ou pas. Finalement, elle haussa les épaules.

-Mouais, ça ira. Et puis il est solide, pas de risques que je le perdes à nouveau.

-Je suis pleinement ravie de votre satisfaction, sourit Fumi en s'inclinant.

-… pour la faveur, t'as une idée sur ce que ça peut être?

-Non.

-Bon, pas grave, soupira GR-6. On verra quand on se reverra, si ça arrive.

-Cela arrivera, je puis vous l'assurer.

-Mouais, fit GR-6 sceptique en descendant du camion. Ben salut.

Tandis que le camion s'éloignait au loin, en direction d'une nouvelle personne a sauver, GR-6 sursauta. Elle vint de se souvenir qu'elle s'était promise de faire payer cher à Fumi pour l'avoir ficelé comme un rôti. Elle se mit alors à crier des injures en agitant son poing en direction du véhicule de l'Ange qui s'éloignait à l'horizon.

ooooooooooooooooooo

**Nicolas : Et voilà, GR-6 a retrouvé son bras et son oeil, l'aventure est donc réellement lancée! Le prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu de temps à sortir mais ça en voudra la peine, croyez moi! **


	5. Le tournoi Underworld

**Ma vérité**

**Chapitre 5 : Le tournoi Underworld**

Deux semaines après avoir été sauvée par l'Ange, GR-6 recherchait toujours aussi activement ses sœurs, mais contrairement à GR-3, aucune ne se donnèrent la peine d'émettre leurs signaux d'ondes de détresse. Son regard tomba sur une armurerie avec des armes blanches rouillées ou en mauvais état étalées dans la rue. Le simple fait de les voir la poussa à réfléchir sur un détail qui jusqu'ici ne l'avait pas tellement effleuré.

-… ARRRRGH! J'ai pas d'armes comme la lame de Damas de Gally!

En effet, la seule arme qu'elle avait sur elle était un simple couteau, bien peu suffisant pour vaincre des guerrières redoutables telles que ses sœurs, l'exemple avec GR-3 en était la preuve flagrante. Soudain poussée par une inspiration impulsive propre à elle-même, GR-6 bondit sur le stand et se mit à fouiller ardemment les armes diverses à la recherche de quelque chose d'esthétique, de pratique, de léger, de classe, bref, quelque chose qui en jette!

-Oh la jeune et ravissante demoiselle semble avoir du goût.

Sans même détourner le regard du tas entassé devant elle, elle saisit le vendeur par le col.

-Montres-moi un truc qui arrache! Et plus vite que ça!

-Ou… oui oui! Tout de suite! Fit le marchand en s'éloignant.

Lorsqu'il revint, il présenta à la cyborg une épée rangée dans un fourreau noir. La garde esthétique représentait le visage d'une créature maléfique inconnue. GR-6 sortit la lame, elle semblait de bonne qualité, elle se voyait dedans. Elle passa le doigt dessus, attentive.

-Hmm… sous son aspect qui en jette, elle semble avoir une meilleure qualité que toutes les autres, murmura GR-6.

-Oh! Un véritable connaisseur que nous avons là. Cette épée a été spécialement forgée pour…

Le vendeur s'interrompit tout seul. GR-6 était en train de lever l'épée vers son bras fin à moitié nu. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle l'abattit dessus, le choc entre le bras et l'épée brisa la lame.

-HEIN? Mais que faites-vous là?

-Tss, c'est bien ce que je pensais, la qualité est meilleure mais le joli aspect n'est que de la frime. Ce truc n'aurait même pas pu me couper le petit doigt, en un mot, c'est de l'arnaque, commenta-t-elle en jetant ce qui restait de la splendide épée sur le comptoir.

-Hey! Vous vous croyez où? Vous allez me la rembou…

GR-6 empoigna de nouveau le vendeur en le secouant comme un prunier.

-Écoutes moi bien, minus. Et d'une, je te déconseilles de me crier dessus, de deux je suis pas une ravissante demoiselle et de trois, dis-moi où vit ce type qui a forgé ce bout de ferraille sinon je répands ta bobine sur le comptoir.

Le commerçant n'avait pas tellement le choix, intimidé par la force surprenante de cette frêle créature. Il lui indiqua donc l'adresse de ce forgeron, un certain Cid, elle s'y rendit.

GR-6 entra sans frapper dans l'atelier. Il y faisait une chaleur étouffante avec en prime une odeur désagréable de métal fondu.

-Oui c'est pour quoi?

La cyborg leva les yeux vers l'homme qui approchait. Il était bien bâtit, assez volumineux, une barbe brune en broussaille recouvrait la moitié de son visage et descendait jusqu'à son torse. Ses yeux étaient recouverts par des lunettes de protection.

-C'est toi le forgeron Cid?

-En effet ma ptite dame et vous, c'est quoi votre joli…

Avant même qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, GR-6 menaçait déjà sa gorge de la pointe de son couteau.

-Prononces pas ce mot alors que je suis dans les parages sinon je fais un carnage avec ce qui te sers de corps, comprit?

-Heu oui oui…, marmonna Cid, intimidé.

-Mon nom te regarde pas, l'homme des cavernes. Je suis ici pour que tu me forges une arme.

-Vous êtes au bon endroit. Quel type d'arme?

-Un truc qui déchire, fait en damas!

-D… damas? Répéta Cid. Vous êtes pas sérieuse? Ce métal est extrêmement dur à fabriquer et à façonner! Je suis pas équipé pour.

-Alors trouve! Fais marcher ta cervelle avant que j'en fasse de la confiture! Il me faut un métal de qualité égale! Ça doit bien exister, nan?

Après un moment de réflexion, Cid hocha la tête.

-En effet, il y a bien quelque chose… l'acier de Titane.

-L'acier de Titane?

-Oui, il est fait à partir de titane et Gammanium il est très léger mais très perforant. Sa légèreté le rend facile à manier si on le convertit en arme. Le titane pur est le siège d'une transformation allotropique de type martensitique au voisinage de 882 °C. La température exacte de transformation est largement influencée par les éléments substitutifs et interstitiels.

-Hein? Demanda GR-6 quelque peu perdue sur la dernière partie.

-Elle dépend de la pureté du métal.

-Ah ok.

-Et pour couronner le tout, en cas de rayure de la surface, l'oxyde se reforme spontanément en présence d'air ou d'eau. Il y a donc inaltérabilité du titane dans l'air, l'eau et l'eau de mer.

-Génial! Alors fabriques-moi une arme à partir de cet acier! Exigea GR-6, toute excitée.

-C'est que ce métal aussi est difficile à trouver.

-Comment ça? S'impatienta GR-6.

-Eh bien, à l'état naturel, on ne le trouve que dans les étoiles.

-….. C'est pas vrai! Se plaignit-elle. Espèce de débile! Tu me fais espérer pour des prunes, je vais te zigouiller!

-Ohhh du calme, tenta Cid, secoué comme un prunier. Avec les équipements d'aujourd'hui, il est possible de synthétiser du titane!

GR-6 plissa l'œil, sceptique, mais étant donné que c'était lui l'expert, elle le lâcha et tapota son épaule en souriant.

-Eh ben voilà, fallait le dire plus tôt. Combien de temps ça prendra?

-Eh bien… cinq jours.

-Parfait! Je repasse dans 5 jours, débrouilles toi pour me faire une arme superbe et esthétique, faut qu'elle en jette.

-Une petite question, demanda Cid alors que GR-6 se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Quoi?

-Comment comptes-tu payer?

-Payer? Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Oui parce que ça me coûterait énormément de fabriquer du titane et de plus c'est une commande donc ça va te coûter un max d'argent.

-D'argent? Le métal?

-Non! L'argent, le fric, le blé, le pognon, la thune, qui fait tourner le monde.

-… c'est quoi l'argent? Demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

Cid était ébahi, cette fille ne connaissait pas le système monétaire? Comment allait-il s'en sortir avec elle? Il se mit à réfléchir à la question puis soudain, une idée insensée lui vint.

-Dis-moi, tu sais te battre?

GR-6 cligna de l'œil avant qu'un sourire prédateur n'anime ses lèvres.

-Tu veux que je te dise? Je suis née pour ça. Avec ou sans armes je ne crains personne!

Ce n'était pas le corps frêle de GR-6 qui convainquit Cid mais son regard. Il était impressionnant, il voyait presque des flammes brûler dans son œil. Toutefois, il préférait s'assurer des talents de la fille.

-Viens avec moi. Au fait, tu t'appelles comment?

-GR-6.

Cid verrouilla son atelier et guida GR-6 à travers la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant un immense stade. Bien que couvert de saletés, de fissures et de tags, il semblait pouvoir tenir debout pendant encore un siècle. Un droïde lourdement armé montait la garde à l'entrée. Cid se présenta à lui et précisa que GR-6 ici présente l'accompagnait. Après un rapide scanner, elle fut autorisée à entrer.

-Ce bâtiment sert aux compétitions sportives diverses et variées comme le motorball.

-Je vois.

-Mais ce n'est pas là que nous allons.

-Hein?

Cid se dirigea vers un ascenseur qui pouvait contenir une douzaine de personnes. Au lieu d'accéder aux étages supérieurs, Cid sélectionna sur la console les étages inférieurs.

-As-tu déjà entendu parler du Tokyo dôme?

-C'était pas un gros stade dans un pays qui s'appelait le Japon?

-Exactement. À l'époque peu de personnes étaient au courant mais il y avait un sous-sol de la même superficie. Aujourd'hui c'est un fait connu mais tout le monde s'en fout.

-Quel est le rapport avec ce vieux stade pourri?

-Ce vieux stade pourri comme tu le dis cache dans ses sous-sols le même genre de divertissement que celui de la face cachée du Tokyo dôme.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent. En y sortant, GR-6 eu l'impression de pénétrer dans un autre univers. L'endroit était parfaitement bien éclairé, dévoilant des centaines de places descendant jusqu'à un mur de plusieurs mètres de haut encerclant un immense cercle de terre battue. C'était bien un stade mais celui-ci était clos car souterrain. Sur les murs étaient peints la silhouette d'un démon violet aux yeux jaune sans pupilles avec devant les mots Devil Soul. Il semblait à la cyborg que toutes les places étaient occupées, elle comprit vite pourquoi, il y avait deux personnes dans l'arène et les spectateurs étaient en transe.

-Bienvenue au Colisée de l'Underworld, lui dit Cid.

GR-6 se rua sur la première place de libre et s'assit. Les deux personnes s'échangeaient de violents coups. Le premier n'était vêtu que d'une culotte de boxeur et était énorme au niveau du ventre, quand à l'autre, il était mince, vêtu d'un kimono beige et se servait surtout de ses pieds. La cyborg comprit vite qu'il s'agissait d'un catcheur contre un lutteur de taek won do. Était-ce possible? Deux disciplines qui n'avaient rien à voir l'une avec l'autre se retrouver face à face?

-Mais… mais c'est… MAGNIFIQUE!

Le lutteur se retrouva en mauvaise posture, il décida alors de sortir son arme secrète. De son pantalon jaillirent une rangée de lames sous formes de dents qui se mirent à vibrer, il avait à présent des tronçonneuses en guise de jambes.

-Waaa! S'exclama GR-6 surexcitée. On peut même utiliser des armes!

-La particularité de cet endroit est l'absence totale de règles, à part les explosifs un peu trop puissants peut être, expliqua Cid. Mais sinon, tous les coups sont permis.

La foule était déchaînée. GR-6 ne mit pas longtemps avant d'entrer elle aussi en transe. Le lutteur se lança sur son adversaire pour le couper en morceaux. À la surprise générale, le catcheur saisit de ses puissantes mains la jambe-tronçonneuse lancée sur lui. La foule retint son souffle, le lutteur abattit son autre pied vers les bras de son adversaire pour les couper net, mais il n'en aura pas eu le temps, son adversaire le propulsa sur le mur et chargea à toute vitesse pour le plaquer net à peine le lutteur avait-il eu le temps de le heurter. GR-6 pouvait clairement voir les épaules du lutteur aplaties et un flot brun couler de sous ses manches, nul doute qu'il allait perdre tout son sang de synthèse mêlé à l'huile de ses cyber-membres.

-Et le vainqueur est Edmont Fist! Annonça une voix résonnant dans tout le stade.

Beaucoup de spectateurs se levèrent pour applaudir, ravis du spectacle que leur avaient offert ces deux combattants.

-Hey le vieux, ces combats, on doit faire quoi pour pouvoir y participer? Demanda anxieusement GR-6 à Cid.

-Il faut avant tout un manager qui te soutient financièrement, répondit-il, s'attendant visiblement à ce qu'elle lui demande. Et justement j'en suis un, je recherche de bon guerriers pour le prochain tournoi.

-Le tournoi? Quel tournoi?

-Le tournoi Underworld! Tu n'en as jamais entendu parler?

-Sinon est-ce que je te l'aurais demandé, ducon?

-Tu dois débarquer du trou du cul du monde. Le monde entier n'attend que cela! Le tournoi rassemble les plus grands spécialistes en arts martiaux de la planète dans des duels sans règles comme tu viens de voir où même les armes à feu sont permises. Il est sponsorisé par la Devil Soul, même si aux premiers abords c'est une entreprise florissante et clean, tout le monde sait qu'elle est en réalité une mafia des plus puissantes, voire LA plus puissante.

-Ok et ça commence quand?

-Dans une semaine.

-Alors sois mon sponsor et inscrit moi!

-Eh bien il faudra me convaincre que tu as les épaules.

-Ah ouais? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Comme je te le disais tout à l'heure je cherche à monter une équipe de combattants, je te propose un combat face à un gars que j'ai recruté. Si tu gagnes, tu le rejoins dans l'équipe.

-Alors grouillons, j'ai hâte!

GR-6 avait complètement le but premier de sa visite chez Cid mais ce dernier s'en souvenait parfaitement et se frottait les mains. Il la conduisit à une usine désaffectée où quelques types rôdaient, certains s'entraînaient, d'autres astiquaient leurs armes, d'autres encore graissaient leurs cyber-membres. Sur les murs, çà et là, des affiches avec le même logo que celui du Colisée de l'Underworld, le Devil Soul.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans cet endroit tout pourri? Demanda GR-6.

-C'est là qu'il s'entraîne. Le voilà!

GR-6 suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par le doigt de Cid. Il indiquait un homme brun et torse nu, avec un pantalon à rayures rouges et blanches avec sur le côté, un rectangle bleu avec des étoiles blanches. Intriguée, elle s'approcha.

-Salut Randy, j'te présente GR-6, elle veut postuler pour entrer dans la bande.

-Salut, poupée, sourit ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

GR-6 lui fit un magnifique sourire, s'apprêtant à le saisir par la nuque, lui déboiter les épaules et lui tordre les jambes, mais Cid enchaîna.

-GR-6, voilà Randy Tate, le Tornado-Punchman comme il se surnomme.

-Yo, fit-elle. Prêt à mordre la poussière?

Randy lui rit au nez, ne prenant nullement cette menace au sérieux.

-Donc, un petit combat vite fait histoire de voir quelles sont ses capacités, tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sûr, on va se foutre quelques gnons mais rassures-toi poupée, je n'abîmerai pas ton joli visage.

-Même si tu l'avais voulu tu n'aurais pas pu, tarlouze.

-Comment ? Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

-Tarlouze, pourquoi ? T'aurais préféré tapette ?

-Tente pas trop ta chance, petite garce !

-Bien, je crois que vous êtes prêts, mais allez-y mollo hein, demanda Cid.

-Ça risque d'être dur, dit GR-6.

-Tu vas voir !

Randy bondit en arrière et donna un direct dans le vide.

-Haaa !

Il donna ensuite un coup de coude à un adversaire invisible avant d'enchaîner par un nouveau direct.

-Oh ! Yaaaa !

GR-6 cligna de l'œil avant pouffer de rire.

-C'est ce que t'appelles un coup, face de clown ? Demanda-t-elle.

-…. Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Hup ! Édayaa !

Il tendait vraiment le bâton pour se faire battre. Il s'était mis à faire un tour sur lui-même sans jamais poser sa jambe droite qui donnait à répétition des coups dans le vide. Il posa sa jambe, fit une roulade pour se retrouver devant la cyborg et la toisa, l'air supérieur.

-T'es vraiment une grosse quiche, t'as vraiment rien à faire dans un tournois comme l'Underworld.

-Ah ouais ? Alors essaye de me montrer que je n'ai pas ma place, petite garce.

Il fit un bond en arrière et se mit en garde. GR-6 croisa les bras. Randy exécuta un coup de pied circulaire, la cyborg se pencha sur le côté et esquiva, les bras toujours croisés. Elle contorsionna son corps pour esquiver coup de pied plus direct au niveau du ventre. Elle l'esquiva tout aussi aisément. Elle s'autorisa même à bailler, sa main devant sa bouche grande ouverte.

-Allez magne-toi ! Utilise ton plus puissant coup qu'on en finisse, exigea GR-6.

Randy blessé dans son égo fronça les sourcils, cette salope lui glissait entre les doigts telle une anguille.

-Très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! Mais je te préviens, avec mon tornado-punch, je peux pulvériser un gros rocher !

-Un gros rocher ? Rien que ça ? Railla-t-elle.

-Tu penses que je bluffe ? Mais je vais te montrer ! Hayaaa !

Randy se mit à tourner son bras droit à la verticale. GR-6 se contenta d'attendre, toujours les bras croisés, faisant une légère moue lassée, s'ennuyant plus qu'elle n'était impressionnée.

-C'est ça, moques-toi avant de finir pulvériser ! Crèèèève !

Randy s'élança droit sur GR-6 en tournant toujours le bras.

-Oh mais je doute pas que tu dises la vérité, seulement, tu sembles avoir oublié un truc.

Randy abattit soudain son poing avec toute l'énergie accumulée droit sur GR-6. L'impact devait être terrible, Cid ne voyait que le dos de Randy mais la cyborg semblait ne pas avoir bronché. Il se décala rapidement et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Les bras toujours croisés, GR-6 avait stoppé net la charge de son adversaire d'un coup de pied dans le ventre, figeant le poing destructeur à quelques centimètres de son joli minois. Randy trembla avant de s'écrouler misérablement par terre.

-Je t'explique ? Un rocher, ça riposte pas.

Elle se tourna vers Cid.

-Alors c'est bon, j'ai mon ticket ?

-Ou...oui ! Tu l'as battu alors oui, absolument !

-Bien, mais j'émets une condition.

GR-6 posa impitoyablement son pied sur le visage de Randy qui gémissait déjà de douleur en se tenant le ventre.

-Je veux concourir seule, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des boulets à me traîner.

-Q-quoi ? Mais tu ne réalises pas quel est le niveau... quoique... bon très bien, mais en échange, comme c'est moi qui prends tous les risques financièrement, je te propose un partage des gains 80/20 pour moi plus le coût de la fabrication de ton arme en Titane.

Cid tentait un coup de poker, il doutait pouvoir berner GR-6 au niveau du porte-monnaie, surtout que les gains étaient immenses dans ce genre de tournoi, néanmoins ils pourront négocier à partir de ce prix.

-Ok, répondit tout simplement GR-6.

Cid n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cette fille était une bonne combattante mais c'était un incroyable pigeon ! Une perle extrêmement rare qu'il va falloir bichonner. Cid ne put masquer son sourire jouissif.

-Bien ! Alors comme il n'y a que toi dans l'équipe, allons t'inscrire immédiatement ! Ah, et encore une chose.

-Quoi ?

-GR-6, ça fait pas très classe, il te faut un nom de scène qui arrache !

-Un nom de scène ? Répéta GR-6 en réfléchissant.

Bien que les données mémorielles concernant la vie de Gally greffées dans son cerveau fussent endommagées, une image lui revint. GR-6 sourit.

-J'en ai un super. Je vais m'appeler L'Ange de la Mort.


End file.
